Mads
by abused guard
Summary: k ignore the title, it was the old author's idea! and it will stay that way until she tells me what it's really gonna b called *glares at mads* this was created by her, but she didn't want to continue. so now it's mine *rubs hands together mischeviously*
1. Emily Clance

The thief entered the wooden door of the dancing dove, smiling broadly. He was nothing but asixteen year old boy, but was in love with life, and had ambitions for his future.

"Ah! If t'ain' George! Care for a bit t' drink, lad?"

George sat down on the stool, still smiling merrily. "Sure, Tom. I could use a spot- rise me hopes for th' comin' years."

Tom smiled a toothless grin. "Ah, youngin'. And wha' might yer hopes be?"

George winked. "'Tis time to have a new Rouge runnin' this place, Tom, an' I fer one am up t' the job."

The young lady sitting beside George stole a quick look at him, then turned her body in the other direction with a sniff.

Tom looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "You, lad? Dreamin' of bein' the Rogue- I see. Best of wishes t' ye, George. Yer gin' t' need it t' beat th' young lass Emily."

George laughed this comment off. "Bu' that's exactly what she is, Tom- a lass." Laughing at his own joke, George clumsily knocked his drink onto the clothes of the young lady who sat beside him. She had not turned away, though: she was looking at him with fury in her gaze. "Hmm, Ah seeh- an' a lass woul'n't beh a very har' challenge, now woul' sheh, Coopeh?"

George tipped his head in apology. "She's not much older than yerself, miss-"

"Bu' not much youngeh than you, sir." The tall brunette looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Miss, I do not doubt th' abilities of our young Queen, but I do think that maybe it's time t' let a real ruler lead the Court of the Rogue."

The woman stood up, incredibly upset. "The' let's seeh jus' how goo' yah're, Coopeh." 

George stood up, and waved a good bye to the laughing Tom. "Alright, miss. Bu' I warn ye- I'm smart with th' knife."

"And Ah warn yah- Ah'm twice as keen."

~*~

  
  


George and the opposing lady were in the court yard, circling each other, a single five inch knife in each hand. The moonlight, stars, and dim lights from the tavern were his only sources of light,but George's trained eyes could see quite well. The girl's look of calm concentration told him that she wasn't having any troubles, either.

"Ah can' take thah blame if yah die here 'n' now, Cooper- bu' don?'hold back form meh."

George spit on his hand. "Promise I won't, miss, bu' I can' hurt a pretty lady."

She smirked. "Then yah won' hav' a problem hur'ng meh."

The smile on her tom boyish face quickly faded, and she lunged for his right arm. George quickly got out of the way before any damage was done, but she retaliated just as quickly; this time goingfor his shoulder. George did not back away, but instead ducked and slashed the back of her dress.

The young woman growled dangerously, and flew onto George's back in a split second. She cut off his airway by thrusting her elbow against his throat, and held it there as he toppled onto the ground and pinned her. 

Still with one elbow on his throat, she stabbed his arm, lightly, but with anger behind it. George yelped in pain, and rolled over onto his side. She got up, waiting for her opponent to alsorecover; it was an injustice to attack him while he was rolling in the dirt. 

When George did get up, his shirt sleeve was soaked with blood, but not bleeding heavily. Through his pain, he smiled, and again went for her side. The lady saw his plan, and gave him a high kick on the hand, knocking his dagger away. She dove for his knees, and got him down on the ground. Pulling out a second dagger, she put was to his bruised throat, and the other over his heart. "Ah always carry a spare," she remarked slyly. She added with a slight smile, "An' if Ah was a cru'lgurhl, Ah'd kill yah on thah spot." She slipped the two daggers back into their appropriate hidingspots, and laughed. "Di'n't yah say gurhls we'e weak?"

George laughed himself, partly at her heavy accent, and partly at the fact that such a young, innocent looking woman had defeated him. "I'll never say that again- promise," she replied, stomach heaving. He grimaced as she touched the cut on his arm. "What're ye doin' lass? I need a healer, I know."

She shook her head. "Yah don' need a healeh now." 

George took a look at his arm, and realized that she had already healed it herself. He smiledsweetly. "Is there anythin' ye can't do??

She looked down at him. "Did Ah evah say how charmin' yah are? Not tah mention, such a gentleman on thah court."

He reached up with his good arm, and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "And did I evertell ye how beautiful ye look in the moonlight?" He reached up to kiss her, but she quickly pulled away. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she had already dug her heal into his abdomen. 

"Who do yah think yah are?" she sreamed. "I coul' kill yah for that!"

He winked. "Ye wouldn?' kill me, lass- I'm too cute."

She scowled. "Thah Rogue is capable of doin' a lot." She stomped away, Geroge calling at her retreating back.

"Ye're- ye're the Rogue? Emily Clance?" But the young lady- the young Emily Clance- did not answer.She smoothly opened the door, and walked in the Tavern.

Goerge rested his head on his hands. "Emily Clance..."


	2. Teaching

"If it isn't Emily Clance- the Rogue herself." George crossed his arms as Emily hovered over the display of delicately crafted jewelry.

Emily quickly drew her hand away from an opal ring in one smooth movement. "George, it's beehn along time."

George nodded, bagging a sapphire necklace or two for himself. He glanced to see if the short man running the stand had noticed his theft- but his steal had gone unnoticed.

Emily nodded"Noht bad, Coopeh." She slid the opal ring she had been eyeing on a short finger. "But Ah'm still betteh." She stole the man's nobles as she passed him gracefully. He hadn't even looked up.

George laughed. Not only did Emily know how to fight, but she was a superb thief. A true Rogue, he realized enviously.

He turned to his new friend, who was evaluating a set of silver hair pins.

"Emily- would ye do a favor fer me?"

Emily shrugged, swiping a rose pin into her dress pocket. "Depends on what it is."

"I was- was wonderin' if ye would teach me t' fight, like ye can."

Emily broke into a wide smile. "But Ah thought Ah was only a girhl- a weak, little girhl."

He hung his head in mock shame. "I learned my lesson the first time ye beat me- not t' mention the second, or third."

Emily cheerfully laughed. "Yes, Ah remember quite wehll." She looked at him. "Ah could teach yah, Coopeh," she replied. "But- wehll, Ah don't think it would be tah mah advantage." She frowned. "If yah were tah get quick with thah knife-"

George gave her a charming smile. "Me, better than ye' Lass, I don't think that's possible."

Emily gave him her own smile. "Wehll... alright. But Coopeh-" she added to his retreating back,"-beh at the courtyard, seven o'clock. Ah won't accept a late student."

~*~

Emily leaned against the stone wall of the courtyard, tapping her foot impatiently. George Cooper was already a quarter of an hour late, and still getting later.

He eventually came dashing out of the courtyard, panting. "Emily, I'm so sorry-"

Emily scowled. "Thah first lesson is always beh prompt!" Emily Clance strictly stressed. "Yah behing a few minutes late could cause someone thehr life."

Goerge looked confused. "Lass, this is only practice-"

"I is practice to become a true member of thah Rogue, Coopeh!" she bellowed. "And a real rogue has thah same principles as a Tohtallan knight- only with more style." She looked at him. "Yah want tah beh that Rogue, don't yah, Coopeh?"

George gave an intimidated nod, and Emily smiled. "Talent, Coopeh- I know yah have it. Yah just need tah find it."

He gave a confused grin. "Why d' ye- the Rogue- want t' train me t' be the Rogue?"

She smiled, almost in a secretly ironic way. "Ah have mah reasons. Now, thah second lesson..."

~*~

"Emily, darling," drawled the handsome man sitting at the wooden desk. "Is it me, or do you lookespecially lovely today?"

Emily brushed this compliment away. "Zepheh, Ah don't have thah time for ridiculous compliments."

Eron Zepher slowly nodded. "But of course, my dear." He flashed a deadly smile. "But then, I'm sure you have the time to spare to hear the demands of your people."

Emily nodded. "Any good queen would."

He winked. "And the gods know you are a very good queen."

Emily winced. "Ah need tah know your terms, Zepheh." She sighed. "What dah yah want?"

Eron shrugged. "Only to share the rule of the Rogue, Emily," he said casually. "And to move the capital to Port Legann."

"What?!" Emily shrieked. "And suppose Ah dah not agree with your- terms??"

He again casually shrugged. "Then expect a revolution- we in Port Legann do not think you are doing as good of a job as... well... I could, actually."

She shot him a venomous look. "Ah would neveh jeopardize mah court, Zepheh." She got up, snatching her cloak. "Neveh."

Eron laughed. "I will give you another chance, my dear. I'm sure you will reconsider." He shot her a look, himself. "We are thieves, Emily Clance," he reminded her. "Not warriors. And I have connections that will surely destroy your militia in case of battle."

She sneered, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Enemies

"So," Eleni Cooper said as she sipped her tea. "You've finally met Emily."

George smiled. "How do ye know her? And- how do ye know I met the lass?"

Mistress Cooper shrugged, and smiled herself. "Emily has gotten into many a fight in her short time as Rogue." She grinned. "I think she has an interest in you."

George shrugged this off. "If she does, then I have t' say I'm not that interested. Amazing, yes,she is- but, I just have a feelin'..."

Eleni out down her cup. "What kind of feeling? A premonition?"

George nodded. "A premonition that she's not- th' one."

A smile played around the woman's lips. "Well, then, George, who is?"

George gave a hearty laugh. "I don't know, Mother, but I hope I find her."

~*~

  
  


"Eron Zepher?" Rispah asked, giving Emily an eyebrow. "You really believe- Eron Zepher- is going to attempt to take over the Court?"

  
  


Emily shrugged. "Who's tah know? All heh told meh was that heh was serious- and heh is serious, don't give meh that look."

Rispah tried to contain a laugh. "Eron Zepher? Emily, you've fancied him for the longest time-"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Ah'm afraid that is totally irrelevant-"

"Oh really?" Rispah cleared her throat. " 'Ah'm gonna marry Eron Zepheh, it it's thah last thing Ah do...'"

Emily covered her friend's mouth with her hand. "Oh, please! Ah'm sure that would have beehn yah, Rispah!"

Rispah nodded. "Yeah, you're right... you like my cousin, instead."

Emily choked. "Uh!"

Rispah nodded. "Exactly."

~*~

  
  


Porry Redeye looked at Eron Zepher. "You- you mean?"

Eron nodded, stroking his chin. "Yes, I do. She wouldn't agree." He sighed. "I wonder how much she knows."

Porry raised an eyebrow. "Knows about-?"

"The plan, idiot!" Eron roared. "My plan- to take over the Rogue, then Tortall."

Porry laughed stupidly. "Then what are you going to do- take over-" he coughed, still laughing,"-the world?"

Eron nodded, contemplating the idea. "You know, that couldn't be too hard... after I seize the court..."

Porry dropped to the floor, over come with laughter. "You- king- of the- world?"

Eron jumped up, holding a dagger to Porry's now frozen throat. "Is there something amusing aboutthat idea, Redeye?"

Porry frantically shook his head, going cross eyed to stare at the dagger's razor sharp edge. "No- no, not funny at- you'd be a very good king, sir- pretty king, yes, yes, very pretty king-"

Eron kicked the bumbling man in the ribs. "Shut up, you worthless excuse for a man!" He slowly walked over to his desk, tapping his foot. "Yes, if nothing goes wrong, I can easily see how my plan could make me the most powerful man ever to exist..." He turned to his servant. "But you- you have a more than sufficient part in it." He bent down, to stare the man in the eyes. Porry was rocking on the floor, mumbling about a broken rib. "Are you ready to except the challenge?"

Porry nodded, wishing that he could kill the evil Eron Zepher- but that, of course, would be a thief's suicide. "Yes- Eron Zepher, I except."

Eron nodded, slyly smiling. "Good... yes... then you can get started tomorrow." He shot him one last glance. "And don't screw up."

~*~

"Uppeh cut, loweh cut, back, stab- why aren't yah paying any antention at ahll?" a mad Emily asked George. 

He pointed to a figure walking up to the tavern's door, a person they had never seen before.

Emily excused herself, deciding that it would be in her best interest to see who this man was. Following him to the bar, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, sir, Ah was juhst wondering-"

The man gave her a strong punch in the cut, and one to her throat. Emily, having trouble breathing, stumbled backwards, knocking into a nearby table. The man followed her, again punching her. She saw him coming, this time, and caught his arm, twisting it behind his back. With a free hand, she cut off his own air, until he fainted after a couple of minutes. Emily let him fall to the floor, turning to the closest person- a frail looking woman. She gestured to her. "Please- fine some way tah get him tah a freeh room." She gestured to the stocky man beside her. "Yah, too- help her." She hurried off, searching for the more alert members of her court.

~*~

  
  


She shot daggers in her stare while a novice healer cared to the man's arm. "Why didn't yah see this coming?" she asked venomously to the five men and women seated before her. "Ah tell yah tah beh especially keen tah any news yah here- tah tell meh all that yah know- and Ah get the lovely surprise of one of Zepeh's best." Rispah sighed. 

"Emily, it's not as if we had a notion-"

"Wehll, why not?" Emily demanded. "Is it noht yahr job tah notify meh of everything like this-"

"But we didn't even know, ourselves!" piped in a lanky man.

"We're good, Emily- but no one can out wit Eron Zepher-"

"Yes, someone cahn!" Emily stressed. "And thaht is meh!" She paced the room, shkaing her head. "I send mah best- mah strongest- mah smartest-" she shrieked in rage, stomping. She turned to the group, the healer looking in fright at the Queen. "If this happens agahn- if yah are too careless in yahr work tah risk thah lives of all of us- then Ah will beh finding new people Ah can trust tah do thah job wehll."

~*~

"Touchy, touchy," muttered the lanky man, Scholar. "She's even worse than th' last one."

"Don't be saying that, Scholar," whispered Rispah.

"Not like 'tisn't true, lass!" bellowed Lightfingers. "I have neve' in me day seen a Rogue as temperamental as Emily Cla-"

"Yes, bu' we've also neve' seen such a strong one, either," Ercole added.

"Well, I know I could do better!" Marek piped, a cocky smile on his face. "Why, if I wasn't such a gentleman, I would take the spot o' Rogue and-"

Rispah snorted. "You, gentleman? And even funnier-" the other three were laughing as well- "you,Rogue? Oh, please, Marek, I hope I never see th' day when you rule the court."

Marek held his head high. "All you have to worry about, me deary, is perfecting your spy skills. Why, if we didn' have ye women messin' up in a man's business-"

Rispah pulled out her dagger, holding it to his throat with a smile. "Care t' say that again, me gentleman?"

Ercole pulled them apart. "Really, with the lass going in smoke ev'ry time we screw up, I would think ye two would stop flirting fer ten seconds, and both work on keepin' our jobs."

Lightfingers snorted, smiling as Rispah and Marek turned red. "I don't know where ye get th' idea pretty Em would replace us, lad!" He chuckled. "She's too soft!"

"Yeah, right," muttered Scholar, who had up to that point been silent. "Abou' as soft as a rock."


	4. The Rogue

George neatly pinned Emily against a wall, a dagger to her throat. Emily carefully nodded to avoid the shard point of the blade. "Bette, Coopeh- your might evehn beat meh some day."

George removed the dagger, but kept still kept the Rogue against the wall. "Didn't I just beat ye?"

Emily laughed, smiling as George leaned closer to her, and kissed her. He almost expected her to push him away, and was surprised to feel her hands around his neck. He pit his own arms around her waist, and enjoyed the moment.

~*~

  
  


Eron Zepher sighed as he crept into the Dancing Dove. Emily would be here somewhere... and she would die... and he would be the Rogue... it was happening too fast. He would guide these thieves to be stronger than the Tortallan army- he would rule the world!

~*~

  
  


Rispah wiped as imaginary tear off of her rosy cheek. "Too sweet,:she whimpered, gazing at George and Emily.

Lightfingers laughed. "'Bout time he found a lady."

Marek nodded. "Aye, but- Emily Clance?"

Rispah giggled, gesturing towards the door. "C'mon- Her Highness need t' be prepared for Zepher when he comes tonight."

Ercole sighed. "I jus' hope she knows what she's doin'."

~*~

  
  


Emily pulled away form George, and rolled up her sleeves, pulling away form George. "Now, if yah don' mind," she said, slightly blushing at George's look, "Ah would like yah tah challenge meh."

George shook his head. "Challenge ye? Is it?"

Emily sighed happily. "Challenge meh as Rogue."

George almost tripped. "But t' do that- I'd have t'- have to-"

Emily nodded. "Please, just do it- tah save thah court, just do it."

George still looked skeptical. "Save the court? From what?"

She bit her lip. "Eron Zepheh."

George laughed. "Him? Ye could take him blindfolded-"

"George, he's mah cousin- mah family- Ah hate him, buht Ah could neveh kill him." She sighed.

"And if someone doesn't get rihd of that monstrosity- he'll destroy thah court- destroy everything. Destroy it ahll."

George froze. "Your cousin?"

Emily nodded. "So- will yah do it? Please?"

"Ye're asking me to kill ye, lass."

Emily slowly nodded. "Please."

George gazed at her with respect. Could he ever be as brave as she was? Could he ever be as good a Rogue as she was? Could he even kill her?

George inhaled deeply. "For you, I will, lass. For you, I will."

~*~

  
  


Emily was there. Fighting in the courtyard. Eron Zepher could smell her- hear her- see her. His cousin- his enemy. But- he swallowed.

He saw her crumple to the ground.

He heard her choke and gasp.

He smelt her blood that surrounded her. 

She was dead, but didn't even issue a scream from her mouth.

And there was the man that had killed with her- had fought with her until she had given up. He was crying on the ground next to her, holding her hand in his. Eron Zepher smiled. He acts like he was in love with her, he noticed. But if this man wanted to take the responsibilities of Rogue, than he could count on a painful death. He could count on joining Emily that night.

~*~

  
  


George felt as if there was no reason to live. What had he done?

Emily was so brave. Too brave...

And he killed her. Just like that.

George felt a hand on his back, and heard the voice of a man in his ear. "So sad... so sad..."

Eron Zepher was behind George, waiting for George to stand. "I challenge you, Rogue," the older man said calmly. 

George's heart tightened with hatred. This is Emily's reason for death- but it wasn't his own.

George didn't say a word, but carefully blocked each planned thrust Zepher threw at him, eyes onhis dagger. He was looking for an opening- would he find one?

The Rogue thrust at his left arm, creating a deep gash. Eron Zepher doubled up in pain, George sticking the dagger to his neck. "Ye have family that is kind, Zepher," George said calmly. "But I am not feeling especially kind."

Eron almost laughed. "That's no problem, Cooper," he chuckled, "because you have no need to feel kind."

Eron gave him an amazing punch to his nose, taking pleasure in hearing it break. George fell back, hands to his face. Eron got up, circling the Rogue. He kicked him in the back twice, and gave him a sweep to the head with his foot. George stumbled up, eyes blazing. He had learned from the best- he was not going to be beaten.

George tackled his enemy to the ground, holding his dagger to his throat. "You should be wishin' I felt kind right about now." He stuck the dagger in his opponent's throat, cutting off a scream.

He had killed two people in one day, and was Rogue. How was he going to live with himself?

~*~

  
  


George stood outside in the city, surveying his surroundings. He had been Rogue for three months, and it was going better than he had thought. He noticed an old woman beside him watching the King of Thieves closely. He smiled. "G'day, mistress."

The lady frowned back. "What has ye so glum, lad?"

George hid hurt feelings, looking sadly at the lady. "I still miss Emily- my true love," he said romantically, staring at the sky.

To his anger, the woman laughed. "What're ye sayin', boy?" she wheezed. "She's just over yonder!"

George jumped. "Emily? Emily is nearby?"

This made the woman laugh harder. "No, I meant your true love! She's just over there!"

George followed her long finger, not knowing what to expect. He saw a red headed lad move his pony to reveal a pretty lady in a tight dress. "Her?" George turned to ask the old woman, but she was already gone. "He shrugged, and hurried over to the woman he had seen. In his hurry, he couldn't help catching a bit of conversation. "Keep an eye to yer saddlebags," a burly man said. "There are some here as would steal their own mother's teeth!"

Geroge couldn't help but feel this comment was made to him. "Who, me?" He paused for a second, noticing the red-head on the pony. He was accompanying the older man, and looked as if he was heading to the palace- but red hair, purple eyes.

George made a promise to see that boy later- he had a strong feeling about the lad. But for now, he was to find the woman that was to be his true love. 


End file.
